


Abandoning The Crown

by Lady_Nemesis



Category: Progress Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nemesis/pseuds/Lady_Nemesis
Summary: Sometimes you just need to chuck it all.





	Abandoning The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more to this. I haven't decided yet.

The crowd went insane as Will intentionally aimed a chair shot at your face and it connected. He’d just turned on his ‘Princess’, his own partner (both in and out of the ring) and they couldn’t believe it. The impact mashed your lips against your teeth, cutting them open. As you dropped to the mat, the Electric Ballroom fell eerily silent. In the seconds that followed, little things filtered through your mind in a flash. 

You and Will arguing about the way you’d teased Havoc at ringside to distract him so Will could pin him over a month ago. _“Why not just pop your tits out next time?” he’d shouted, punching the locker in front of him. “He saw cleavage, Will. That’s all,” you’d snapped in reply, not sure why he was so pissed off. Giving Havoc a bit of a show had been Will’s idea after all. “Don’t do it again,” he’d snarled before stomping off to change clothes._

The black eye you’d gotten when Will had ‘accidentally’ pushed you off the apron while you were distracting Pete Dunne for him. _“Not like that,” he’d hissed, shoving at your chest with his shoulder. You’d lost your balance and fallen, smacking your cheek on the apron as you came down. He’d been even angrier when Jimmy came to your aid. That hadn’t been a good night at all._

The overly possessive way that Will gripped your arm during promos, leaving bruises that you covered with sleeved t-shirts. _“If he’s hurting you, Y/N, tell me. Let me help you,” Jimmy had pleaded and you’d shaken your head. “He isn’t. Just let it go, please,” you’d told him and he’d growled softly before whispering, “I’d never hurt you like he is.” He’d taken off after saying that and when Will had found you, he’d demanded to know what was going on. “Nothing’s going on, Will. He was asking about my cheek,” you’d answered tiredly, trying not to wince when he’d grabbed your bruised arm again. “Stay away from him.”_ That was yesterday afternoon. 

Tonight, you’d slid into the ring to drop Jimmy with a low blow and Will had nailed you with the chair with no warning. That settled so much for you that you knew exactly what you needed to do. Shaking your head to clear it, you pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees, eyes searching for Jimmy. He moved towards you and you felt the ring shake as Will rushed at him, chair in hand. You caught Will’s leg and yanked hard, pulling him off balance and making him twist as he fell, his face connecting with the chair and then the mat. The crowd erupted once more as you made it to your feet, swaying slightly as blood spilled from your split lips. You took two steps towards Jimmy and he reached you just as your legs buckled slightly. His arms wrapped around you and his mouth met yours in a short but hot copper tasting kiss. “Pin the bastard, Havoc,” you gasped, pulling away from him and giving him a bloody smile. He gave you a wink and let go of you. As you lurched towards the ropes, he pulled Will to his feet and slammed him into an Acid Rainmaker. The moment the ref’s hand hit the mat for the third time, the bell rang and Jimmy was back on his feet, grabbing my wrist with one hand and pulling me to him. He swung my arm up in the air and the crowd went nuts all over again. He kissed you again and murmured, “I’m going to have fun keeping you out of trouble.” “You probably will,” you laughed, kissing him this time.


End file.
